Why do you love him?
by kiwi the almighty
Summary: Rukawa decides to use the internet and talks to one of his fans. He asks her why she really loves him. Not really knowing the answer, she begans to wonder why she really loves him. Oneshot


Disclaimer: Errrrr. I don't own Slam Dunk *cries*  
  
I just wanted to say that this is my first time writing and I think that I suck at writing but hey; I love to do it anyway. I would really appreciate it if you could help my out and tell me if my writing of the characters are too oc or anything like that. I'm also new to English. Lol. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
This is a one shot fiction  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
Summary: Rukawa talks to one of his fan girls through the Internet.  
  
  
  
// // - Character's thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa sat in his bed, taking in everything that he saw. He looked at window and sighed as he saw droplets of water falling down from the sky. He had planned his day for playing basketball but it was raining outside but he didn't really mind though. He recalled on what happened a few minutes ago. He remembered that he took his duffel bag and headed for the door until his mother came in shouting that it was cold and raining outside and he might catch a fever. Still, he ignored his mother until his mother had said that if he did catch a cold, he would not be able to play basketball. Giving in with a sigh, Rukawa then walked all the way back inside his room. A cold was one thing, but not being able to play basketball was another.  
  
Rukawa sprawled on his back, resting his head on his pillow, after a few seconds he shut his eyes, hoping to sleep. After a few minutes, it seemed to work until he opened his eyelids again. It was odd; Rukawa didn't seem to be able to sleep. Letting a groan escape his lips, Rukawa sat up on his bed and stared at thin air. Then he noticed his computer; he noticed that it was still connected to the Internet. Without hesitation, Rukawa walked over to his p.c. and sat down on his chair beside it. His long slender hands cupped the mouse and he began to look around. For a second, he thought that he would look up some information on the NBA but decided that he could do that later. His cursor travelled down the screen until it came up to a sign that said, "chat". Still with no expression on his pale white face, Rukawa clicked on the button.  
  
  
  
Rukawa's eyes scanned the names of the people who were on until one of them caught is attention. It said, " I_luv_Rukawa" "What the F*ck?" Rukawa thought to himself, his eyes getting wider. Pausing for a moment, Rukawa thought to himself if he should talk to that person or not but he didn't have to worry about it because that person started to talk to him.  
  
  
  
I_luv_Rukawa: Hello  
  
Basketball_star: ....  
  
I_luv_Rukawa: I guess u don't not talk much then  
  
Basketball_star: ...  
  
I_luv_Rukawa: It doesn't matter; I'll do all the talking then.  
  
Basketball_star: ....  
  
I_luv_Rukawa: I see that u like basketball  
  
Basketball_star: Yes  
  
I_luv_Rukawa: That's soooooooo cool  
  
Basketball_star: ...  
  
I_luv_Rukawa: There is this boy who is soooooo good in basketball in my school! He's also very hot!!!!!  
  
Rukawa stared at his screen dumbfounded. He knew that practically the whole population of the girls were after him but it never crossed his mind that they might talk about him over the Internet. Rukawa felt a shiver running through is spine. These girls are crazy he thought to himself.  
  
Basketball_star: Who is he?  
  
I_luv_Rukawa: Who is he??? OMG, you don't know????  
  
Basketball_star: Er..  
  
I_luv_Rukawa: He's Rukawa! Got that, RUKAWA!!!!!! Why do u think my username says I luv Rukawa on it?!?!?!?!  
  
// What?!?!?!?! Man this woman is REALLY crazy! //  
  
Basketball_star: Um..  
  
I_luv_Rukawa: God, you are so thick!  
  
Basketball_star: ..  
  
// Rukawa: *sweatdrops* //  
  
I_luv_Rukawa: Anyway, who are u?  
  
Basketball_star: Basketball star  
  
I_luv_Rukawa: *sweatdrops*  
  
Basketball_star: ..  
  
I_luv_Rukawa: Anyway, that doesn't matter. So as I was saying, Rukawa is soooooooo cool!!!! He's the best player in our school and he is drop dead gorgeous! I love his icy blue eyes and his jet-black hair. I love the way he walks, I love the way he looks and most of all, I LOVE him!!!  
  
// Rukawa: *double sweatdrops* //  
  
Basketball_star: Why do u love him?  
  
I_luv_Rukawa: Because he's so cool!  
  
Basketball_star: Is that it?  
  
I_luv_Rukawa: And the way he plays basketball and how cute he his  
  
Do girls only love him because of that? Rukawa thought to himself silently. That was why he paid no attention at the girls of this school. He knew that they were only after is looks and because he was very popular. Plus he didn't really care much about them. All he cared about was basketball.  
  
Basketball_star: Why do u really love him?  
  
I_luv_Rukawa: Er.I don't know  
  
Basketball_star: Does he ever pay attention to u?  
  
I_luv_Rukawa: No...  
  
Basketball_star: Does he ever look your way?  
  
I_luv_Rukawa: No...  
  
Basketball_star: Does he even know that u exists?  
  
I_luv_Rukawa: No..  
  
Basketball_star: So, why do u love him?  
  
I_luv_Rukawa: ..  
  
Basketball_star: ..  
  
I_luv_Rukawa: I don't know...  
  
Basketball_star: U like him for is fame and good looks don't u?  
  
I_luv_Rukawa: ..Um.yes..  
  
Basketball_star: But u don't really love him. Chances are, he doesn't even love u  
  
I_luv_Rukawa: Why are u telling me this  
  
Basketball_star: To help u open your eyes  
  
I_luv_Rukawa: U know what, you're right. I'm gonna change my username right now  
  
Rukawa smiled to himself. He was glad that he got rid of one fan off his back. Now another 500 to go, he thought to himself.  
  
I_luv_Rukawa: By the way, who are you?  
  
Basketball_star: Rukawa Kaede  
  
I_luv_Rukawa: NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
With that, Rukawa ended his chat with the girl and turned off the p.c.  
  
  
  
A/n: So, what do u think of it???? R/R plz! 


End file.
